Breaking My Rule
by danevan grace
Summary: Since that tragic night,Natsume, a full bloodied vampire had implemented his one and only rule to himself. Never drink a human blood. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Since that tragic night,Natsume, a full blodied vampire had implemented his one and only rule to himself.

Never drink a human blood.

For centuries, he'd been doing a great job by only feeding on animals blood to quench his thirst. It was'nt easy though, especially when he met that woman. Thirst and urge immediately came flashing on his very core as her scent filled his nostrills, awakening th predator in him to satiate himself with the pleasure it will bring.

Will this be enough for the vampire to break his own rule?

**Desclaimer: **

This is only a gakuen Fanfic. The original story is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Although I dreamt about owning it. Only to wake up and realize that ill be dead and It'll never happen. EVER.

WAAAHHHH! ***cries waterfall tears** T^T

Anyway, on with the story! Hope you like it!

Tell me If ill continue it. Its my first story btw.

Read and review! Tell me what you think!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Conquering His Thirst**

A pair of crimson orbs opened in the middle of the night. A sudden gasp of breath followed, breaking the silence that covered the dark luxorious room.

The figure squirmed as another pang of pain travelled on his body like a fast lightning bolt, hitting his very core. His heart beating faster that usual. Its not suppose to affect him anymore, but it did.

One hand clutched at the maroon silk sheets. His knuckles paling more than his already pale complexion though unnoticeable due to the darkness of the room. Once again, he felt the familiar burning sensation.

That familiar need.

"Arrggh!" Tha raven haired lad grunted as he rooled at the bed and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He tried to get up, clutching the bed for support—More like holding for his dear life.

Hes already covered in sweat, but the pain and the urge he was feeling right now is enough to even bother that his clothes were already sticking on his body.

Funny, because ih he's ain a diffirent circumstance he'd be grunting already. Mumbling about the need to go to shower and refresh himself.

A sudden throb of pain made the labored man gasp and clutch tightly on his neck. As if somehow, by doing that, the gesture will ease the torment that he is experiencing right now.

Then it stopped.

The man lay panting and coughing as he tried to even out his breath. Glad about the short time of relief for he knew that it's just the start. He's been suffering under this pain whenever he reached his limit. It's always been like this, since the day he made a vow to himself.

The dark room was en gilfed in silence as the man stayed motionless. If it wasn't for his steady, even breathing, he could have been mistaken as dead.

Tick—tock—tick—tock. Goes the clock. And when the short hand paointed to that spidery number one, the man suddenly shot up on his feet.

" It's time." He muttered, his voice almost a soft whisper. He needed to feed_. Now._

As if on cue, the ones crimson eyes turned bloody red. Glowing like a pair of ruby stones, glistening under the light, conntrasting the darkness.

And in one swift motion, he jumpeds out of the window in a matter of seconds leaving the place still as silence engulfed the room once again.

**Northern Forest:**

**1:05 am**

The deer under a tree jerked it's head up upon hearing something rustle in the bushes. Its ears focused at the faint sound that soon turned out to be light sound of footsteps. Almost unrecognizable as it scanned the dark suroundings.

It's instincts told him to be cautious. Instantly, his body tensed—preparing for sudden attacks. But before it could even lift it's hoofs to run upon seeing his predator, strong arms held it's neck tighly almost breaking it. It squirmed and shrieked disturning the quiet forest. But it only lasted for seconds before a pair of sharp fangs pierce dthrough its skin, draining the life out of it.

It's already too late. For what had attacked the poor animal was the predator among predators. And a damn hungry one too.

A creature who had been said to never exist an were only created by imagination.

But there goes a saying that 'if theres a smoke, theres a fire.'

Because in this world, and in this time, Vampires exist.

**A/n: waahh! Chapter one done! Hope you like it. Don't forget to review ppol! Tell me what you think okay?hehe..**

**Woohhh…sooo hungry.. I wonder whats good for dinner?**

**Till next chappie!**

**-R -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

** Thank you so much for my reviewers! I really appreciate your comments. Ha-ha…**

**Astonshied: Oh here's the next chap! Hehe... hope you like it. And don't worry, it definitely has Mikan on this story. I'm a big fan of NatsumexMikan love team you know! Haha. *drools* **

**Princess Mei Mikan : Thank you for pointing that out! Hehe...Oohh, hunting in the northern forest will be fun! Especially with Natsume around! Waahh! **

**urikoneko95 : I love to be friends with you! Hehe, thanks for reading! I must admit that I haven't checked my work before uploading. Blame it all for my laziness!**

**ChicCuteness****: here goes the next chap!Hehe, thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wrong grammar, typo's and spellings! ~.^**

**My p.o.v is in third person omniscient but I might try using a first person pov though. Woohhh, here's my next chap!**

**Read and review!**

**Still hungry,**

**-R-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. WAAHH! can i have it?*puppy dog eyes*  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**My Rule**

A certain blonde is sitting in a couch of the Lunar dormitory living room. His ocean blue eyes staring at the wooden, yet elegantly sculpted main door while his delicate hand is petting a pure white rabbit on his lap.

He looked very handsome on his plain white shirt and jeans that compromised his well built body. But despite his simplicity, the man still gives off this princely aura as he sat there, thinking about random things in his mind.

Who would have thought that this delicate young man is already a thousand years old and could easily rip your head off from your neck with just one hand and drain you lifeless without mercy? Especially when he's hungry.

His head immediately eyed the door when he heard light footsteps coming closer and closer. Footsteps that is barely audible from human ears. If he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't even hear those light footsteps that came from a hundred meters away from where he is.

But he is. And he can.

The door gave a soft creaking sound before bursting open and sure enough, the raven haired lad whom he had been waiting for came into view.

Relief evidently came into his face upon seeing his best friend—and his bloody clothes.

'_What an irony.' _The blonde mused. Who would feel relieved seeing his best friend on bloody clothes?

Yep, a vampire, that is. Humans would surely react the opposite.

"Natsume"the blonde whispered when the raven sat on the couch adjacent to him.

"Ruka" Natsume acknowledged his best friend as he pulled his bloody clothes off his body and throw it on the floor. He leaned his body back and made himself comfortable.

"I'm alright." He said in a soft whisper without even looking at his best friend. He noticed the sign of relief the moment he entered the dorm. Of course he knew that Ruka will be here, waiting for him like he always do. Then his best friend will start nagging him like a worried wife, insisting about him needing to feed more and quench his thirst like a skinny infant who lacks nutrition.

"I know that… but you're not well." Ruka whispered his gentle voice full of concern as he eyed his best friend.

Ruka noticed that Natsume was looks pale—well, paler than usual. Not their normal pale color but the not well pale, _pale._ To human eyes, he may look the same but to them, one will instantly notice the dullness of his skin, his not so steady aura, and the unvibrant color of his eyes.

"Don't worry about me Ruka, I'm fine." Natsume answered. His usual stoic voice is now added with a hint of assuredness. "I have always been since the last century."

He hopes that will calm the anxious vampire.

The rabbit must have felt his masters' giddiness because he saw it jump out of his lap and hop its way to the basket at the corner of the living room.

"That's just it Natsume, It's almost a century. That's enough to forget the past—"

The raven stiffened upon hearing what just came off from his best friends' mouth. He instantly knew where this conversation was going.

"—and stop denying yourself what you need." Ruka continued, oblivious about his best friend's reaction. "You need to consume human blood—ouch!"

Ruka rubbed his aching head, trying to ease the pain where a boxing glove with a speed of lightning came out from nowhere and hit him in the head.

"Bulls eye" a cold female voice spoke.

The two turned their head towards her direction, expecting to see a familiar figure. An n sure enough, there stood a woman with her midnight black short hair and amethyst cold eyes. Her pretty little face void of any emotion as she held up a small canon on her right hand while her other hand is dusting off an invisible dirt on her violet and black pleated skirt that matched her black blouse with white stripes on the sides. Bold letters in white was printed just below the neckline formed the words 'MONEY MATTERS'.

"Imai! What was that for?" Ruka asked, his forehead wrinkled in irritation as the gentleness on his voice disappeared.

"It's for being an idiot." The ice queen replied, eyeing the blonde with her cold, direct eyes."My baka gun only activates when there's an idiot around, and insisting something to someone that he's not alright when he already told you that he's completely fine is plain idiocy."

Ruka's face immediately turned red with her blunt comment.

"It's not that… it's just that Natsume needed—"

"Pay up 150 bucks."

"What? Hotaru—"

"170 bucks"

Ruka's eyes widened. "What for?"

"One fifty for my bullet and another twenty for calling me in a first name basis."

"What? But we've been together for centuries!"

"I prefer to be called Imai."

Natsume's POV:

I sighed as the two continued their conversation. Well, if you can really call what they're doing a conversation. But I wasn't really listening because what Ruka said still lingered on my mind.

"_That's just it Natsume, It's almost a century. That's enough to forget the past—"_

"_Forget the past" _

"_Forget the past" _

"_Forget the past" _

"_Forget the past" _

Damn!

I mentally shook my head. _The past huh? _

There's no way I can forget that past. It's been a century since that said past happened. Yes, a hundred years seems very long enough to forget right? But no, I couldn't do that.

How could I? For that past shackled me with pain and guilt with no way to escape.

"Luna" I sighed her name. I can't help but feel the agony, the longing, and love as images of her filled my mind.

She's the reason why I made a rule to myself.

Never Drink a human blood.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-End of chapter two -RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Teheheh…Bwahaha! End of chapter two!

I know you think like what the h? Why is Natsume even thinking about Luna? There's no way that could happen right? But it's a fanfic!haha…You'll find out soon enough as the story continues!

And Mikan will definitely appear in the next chapter! I'm kinda still introducing the plot you know.

Read and Review! Tell me what you think.

Suggestions and violent reactions are very welcome!

Still hungry, I wonder what's for dinner?

-R—

P.s: I recommend Aozora094's stories! She's definitely a good author. I love her stories and I'm currently editing her The Art of Music, a La Corda fic. I love A life of lies9 (G.A Fic).


End file.
